karma is the sweetest revenge
by gabrielle673
Summary: Naruto is banished after bringing Sasuke back. when Konoha forgets about all about him. he shows what he had learned whist he was away. he shows them what he suffered whilst being trapped in the village and tell everyone exactly who they banished. mild character bashing .there also might be adult scenes don't know yet.


**Hiya this is my first story I have ever written. However I have been daydreaming about this story for over 6 months and I finally decided I should write it down and see what people think. Please tell me what you think and your suggestions on how to continue or if I even should. Thank you. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Finally after all these years I have finally kept my promise. I could not wait to see Sakura`s face when i get back. She would be over the moon with joy. She can finally have her Sasuke back. Finally people will see more than the class dead last. They would cheer, smile and tell what a good job I did. I could picture it now Kakashi`s, Iruka`s, Sukura`s, and baa-chan`s big smiling faces and they would come running over to give me massive hugs and tell me there were so proud of me. Then after Sasuke and me were all healed we would all laugh about how silly it all was, that me and Sasuke fought and that he left. We would all be twice as close as we were back before Sasuke left and we would live happy for the rest of are life's. Sakura would become the no˚1 medical ninja. Sasuke would become the most powerful and liked ninja in all the hidden villages. While I would become the Hokage of the leaf village. The villages would finally respect me and understand that I am not the Kyuubi but Naruto Uzumaki. Life would become like a dream no one would be upset or feel unwanted

Unfortunately it was just that a dream. There are no such things as happy ever afters. Thing don't always go the way you suspect them to go.

"MONSTER!"

"DEMON!"

"FREAK!"

"SPAWN OF SATAN!"

"DIE DEMON BRAT!"

There was a crowd just like I thought there would be, however not with the same beliefs I had thought they would have. The hurtful shouting continued and in steed of dyeing down they increased in volume. That is until my saviour stood in front of me after she healed the few injures Sasuke had. I looked into her big brown eyes and know she was going to say something I would not like. She put up her right hand to silence the crowd. It took a bit of time but finally everyone died down after a few glares from Tsunade.

"Naruto we are all grateful that you brought back Sasuke Uchiha you did a great job and service to the village…"

There was an sudden uproar angry shouts coming from the crowd cutting of Tsunade speck.

"He should be put in jail for what he did" a random village from the back said

"No he should be killed for the demon that he is"

"And for hospitalizing the only survivor of the Uchiha clan"

"yer look as Sasuke he has so many injures and is unconscious" shouted Sakura

I looked over at her with hurt in my eyes my first love was glaring at me as if I should die right on the spot. I could not believe it Sakura ... Sakura the one who I thought would be the most happiest looked like I just brought back her dead gran instead of her beloved Sasuke. What happened that made her look at me with such distain after I took all the trouble to fulfil the promise I made her.

"SHUT UP! AND LET ME FINISH"

Just like before everyone was quite after baa-chan's sudden outburst. I looked away from the hurtful sight of Sukura and brought it back to Tsunade.

"As I was saying we thank you for bring Sasuke back to us. However before you arrived back, me and the council had a meeting to discussed that if you do bring back Sasuke we would reward you. Though if Sasuke comes back injured and in which state there would be punishment. As he is unconscious and had (a few) laceration on his body including the fact you used a deadly attack on him when he is a ninja of Konoha your rasengan. You must be punished. So Naruto Uzumaki I hence forth banish you from Konoha from tomorrow 0900 and you shall never return and you will be classified as a missin nin."

I stood there dumb founded. `What just happened? … Banished? … But he caused more damaged to me I got a massive big hole in my chest from his chidori` I looked into baa-chan's eyes and saw something regret and sadness. `She did not want to do this to me I guess I understand if she did not she would have a full size uproar on her hands`

Time seemed to escape from me as I packed the few belonging I had into my bag. The word "banished" repeating in my head. Thinking about all the times I have saved this village and the people in it and the sacrifices I have made for it and they had to balls to say I was too dangerous. If I was so dangerous I would have put ¾ of the village in hospital by repaying the pain they inflicted upon me and probably killed over ½ of the village. However I haven't so who is the dangerous one.

As I stood at the gate at 8:30 the next morning looking at the only place I called `home` or more specific my prison. I started to turn away to start my life...

"NARUTO!"

* * *

please let me know what you think thank you


End file.
